


Of Pride and Instinct

by discombobulatedetymology



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Lionkeeper AU, M/M, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulatedetymology/pseuds/discombobulatedetymology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith gets a job working at the local zoo, and little does he know it's about to change his life. The quite boy who usually keeps to himself finds things he never thought he'd get to experience. And then they look like Shiro who can complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pride and Instinct

Keith just about dropped the bucket of raw meat on his foot, which would have been bad given how heavy it was. His trainer had told him to head into the lion enclosure and meet up with some guy named Shiro. The voice that had given him directions over the radio had done little to prepare him for just how drool worthy the man in front of him was. The broad man was gesturing wildly at the children in front of him as he verbally painted a picture of the king of the jungle, who seemed to be napping and not being anywhere near as interesting as the story he was telling. The headset he was wearing amplified his voice, which sounded smooth and deep without the static of the radio. Keith couldn't really be bothered to pay attention to the words leaving his mouth, he was far too distracted by the way his arms flexed as he talked with his hands.

“I’m so fucked,” he mumbled under his breath as Shiro wrapped up his story.

 _He can't be handsome and nice, right?_ Keith hoped as he dismissed a group of school kids in matching shirts and made his way towards him. Oh God he’s tall, Keith swallowed the lump in his throat.

Shiro switched the mic off and approached the new employee. “Sorry you caught the tail end of that. Sometimes you just have to do something to entertain the kids when the animals just want to sleep.” He gestured to the lion lazily waving it's tail. “Kuro is usually like this during this time of day, but when he sees what you brought him he’ll come right over to us.”

Keith opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out and he realized suddenly that he was parched. Shiro stared at the quiet boy in front of him, “Well let's go make a lion happy.” He squeezed Keith’s shoulder, the warmth of his hand radiating through Keith’s chest. He probably thinks I'm some uncultured idiot, he mentally kicked himself for not being able to come up with an adequate response.

Following Shiro closely, the two of them went through the tunnel and Keith watched the other boy go through the series of safety checks that assured they would be safe if anything happened to set off the animals. “Most handlers just feed them from behind the bars but I have a bond with them so I don't mind being a little more exposed.” Keith’s brain was stuck on the idea of an exposed Shiro for a moment too long before he realized the man in front of him was sliding the fence to the side and whistling loudly with his fingers in his mouth.

“What are you-?” Keith couldn't finish his sentence. The large lion had heard the sound and was sauntering towards them across the enclosure. Shiro grabbed a meaty bone from the bucket and offered it to the approaching lion. The creature considered it for a moment, yawned, and then took the chunk of meat from Shiro. He flopped onto the ground with it like he couldn't be bothered to walk back to his sunny spot.

“How are you today, big boy?” Shiro spoke to the lion in a low, even tone. He squatted in front of it and Keith wondered how his khaki pants didn't split since they were so tight. _God there is a man eating lion in front of me and I'm more concerned with this guy's thighs. What is wrong with me?_

Shiro reached out slowly, the lion considered his hand and then decided that his lunch was far more important. Taking that as a sign, Shiro let his hand fall on top of the lion’s head and gave him a few scratches behind his ears. “You can pet him if you’d like, better now than when the others show up.”

“He’s not going to bite me, is he?” Keith managed to squeak out, immediately regretting how weak he sounded.

“No, you’re with me.” Shiro smiled over his shoulder at him. Keith finally relinquished his white knuckled grip on the bucket and joined Shiro in a squat in front of the lion. “Give me your hand?”

Doing what was asked of him, he let Shiro guide his hand out and onto the lion. It didn't feel anything like what he had imagined, this was not just a large house cat. Kuro’s fur was thick and not necessarily soft, but it was the feeling of tough muscle coiled under it that really struck him. House cats are soft and pliable, you can pick them up and carry them willingly, but he got the feeling that this cat did whatever it pleased. Keith was a little sad when Shiro let go of his hand and let him pet the lion on his own, but there was something relaxing about the confined space they were sharing with the lion.

Slowly, a few other lions joined and Shiro tossed them each their lunch. “The smaller one is Midori, she’s sweet, usually she’d rather be left alone but the boys rarely leave her be. The scrawny, younger one, with the mane still growing in is Ao. He’s scrappy and likes to pick fights with the others but he never wins. The big, huge one heading this way is Ki, you will never meet a nicer or more mellow lion.”

But it was the one that had just crested the hill that caught Keith’s attention. “And that one?” His mane almost seemed red in the early afternoon sun.

“I didn't think he would come around since you’re new but that’s Aka. He's a bit shy but once he gets to know you he’s pretty sweet and playful.” Shiro stood so he could toss a chunk of meat closer to the straggler, and Keith found himself distracted by the view. “Well that’s the gang,” Shiro offered him a hand and easily pulled Keith to his feet. “I guess it’s time to feed ourselves, I’ll show you where to clock out.”

They locked the gates up and Keith couldn't decide if he was more reluctant to leave the lions or to have to share Shiro’s attention with other employees. Keith stuck pretty close to Shiro’s side as he showed him to the break room and they took a short walk to the employee cafeteria. It was hot under the summer sun and Keith found himself continuously glancing at Shiro’s profile, it honestly wasn't helping the warmth he was feeling. “The food is kinda crappy but it's only like three dollars so it's better than nothing, we don't really have breaks long enough to leave property anyway.” Shiro shrugged as the approached the building; he got in line and handed Keith a tray.

The cafeteria was packed, Keith had been told it was a pretty average lunch time for everyone who worked the morning shift. He was thanking the peculiar looking, orange haired, mustachioed man for lunch when he realized Shiro wasn't beside him anymore. Glancing across the cafeteria he didn't see the man with the dark hair and the contrasting stark white tuft anywhere. All he could find were a pair of very loud boys from his orientation arm wrestling and he instantly knew he didn't want to sit with them. Keith considered putting his tray back down and skipping lunch altogether when a hand fell on his shoulder. And it was like an instant relief, all the worry in his brain reduced to white noise.

“Sorry about that, Pidge needed help. Coran keeps putting the healthy stuff on the top shelf.” He tilted his head to the small person dressed in a lab coat who seemed to be glaring at the man behind the counter. “Hope you don't mind me tagging along with you for lunch.” Shiro offered him one of those smiles that made the back of Keith’s knees tingle.

Keith nodded, unsure if he was joking or not. “Let’s go sit with the other new guys from our pavilion. I’m sure we’ll end up seeing a lot of them.” Shiro led Keith exactly towards what he was positive he didn't want, the table with the two loud boys. Only then did it dawn on him that they were wearing the same khaki uniform that signified them as working in the lion habitat with him.

It took less than two words out of the tan brunette’s mouth for Keith to realize he hated that boy. He was crass and loud, and the way Shiro smiled at him made Keith’s stomach turn. This annoying boy managed to make Shiro laugh so much during lunch that when they left Shiro commented that his cheeks hurt so much from smiling.

Keith spent the rest of his shift with Lance, learning all the safety features of their pavilion. He kept making dumb jokes about the lions escaping or eating his friend Hunk, Keith didn't find it funny in the slightest. All he could think of was the big, lazy lion who had let him pet him. He couldn't picture him being bothered enough by anything to run. He paid attention to the best of his ability, only pausing to roll his eyes as Lance hit on their trainer.

“Can we pet them?” Lance asked as they returned back to where he had fed them with Shiro.

“It is incredibly dangerous to pet them, only a few of the handlers can touch them but even then it is frowned upon. The company doesn't want to be held responsible should something happen.” Allura offered Lance a pat on the head as condolence. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful aside from the random bouts of rage he got every time Lance opened his mouth to speak.

Keith was clocking out for the day when he saw Shiro next. “Can I ask you something?” Keith managed.

“You can ask me anything.” Shiro was pulling a helmet out of one of the lockers by the managers office. _God if this boy drives a motorcycle I might as well just give him a key to my place now._

It took Keith a moment to stop considering the implications of that statement before he could remember his original question. “Why did you let me pet the lion if you knew it was against the rules?”

Shiro smirked, it was the first time Keith had seen anything other than a smile grace his features and he felt his heart skip a beat. “You struck me as the kind who doesn't mind breaking a few rules. But let’s keep that our little secret, okay?” And with that he was gone through the back doors heading towards the employee parking lot.

Work days came and went in a hard swing of emotions, high happy pangs when he saw Shiro turned bitter and ice cold when he saw Lance making him laugh. But work was good for the most part, he was often partnered with Shiro to feed the lions, preferring the tasks that kept him away from the zoo’s guests. On occasion they would have him accompany Lance to the showroom where he would watch the annoying boy talk to kids. But his favorite thing were the night shifts where he and Shiro got to drive the Jeep around the perimeter to make sure all the security checks were functioning.

It was usually just as the sun was setting for the day, Shiro would grab the keys and a radio and they would head out. Lance always complained that he never got to come but every time he was near the lions they got too excited. But Shiro seemed to have a calming effect on them, almost like they accepted him as their leader. One day Shiro looked at him while they were checking out one of the fences that seemed a little loose. “You know, people think you're quiet.”

“That’s because I am,” Keith replied. He rolled his eyes assuming Lance was the one who had said that about him.

Shiro shook his head. “You’re louder than you think.”

“People like Lance are loud.” Keith had never thought of himself as loud and was having a hard time understanding what Shiro was saying.

“It's not the same. It's more like you don't speak as often so when you do it's more impactful. I don't know if that makes sense or if it's just me who thinks that.” Keith looked over and swore he could have seen Shiro’s cheeks tinged pink. It must be the heat. The two of them climbed back into the Jeep just in time to watch Ao tackle Aka at full speed.

“Well thank you, I think.” Keith finally responded while firmly looking at the lions and hoping Shiro could tell that his words gave him butterflies. “Should we stop them?” He gestured to where Aka had pinned Ao and looked dangerously close to biting into the other lion’s throat.

Shiro shrugged. “If you want to try and break up a lion fight go for it. But for the most part these things work themselves out.” Kuro came out of the small fake cave that had been built at the base of the hill and roared at the two smaller lions, they stopped and went their separate ways to lick their wounds.

There was something about the lions that reminded Keith of the group of friends he was slowly forming. It had been a long time since he’d had a group of friends, if you could even call Lance a friend. As the weeks rolled on, it was fall before any of them realized it and the lions started spending more time huddled and they started to break out matching jackets for their uniforms.

One day in mid November Lance’s voice carried across the break room. “So I'm throwing a party at my place this weekend. I think I’m going to invite everyone from our pavilion. Will you come?” And with that Keith was made painfully aware that he hadn't made the cut for an invite.

“I don't know, parties aren't really my scene. But if Keith is going I’ll show up,” Shiro responded with that devilish grin Keith was starting to hope was just for him.

Lance scoffed, “He’s the contingency? Him, really?”

Keith found himself standing before he knew what was happening, his chair legs screeching across the tile. “Do you have a problem, kid?”

“Who are you calling kid?!” Lance shot back.

Shiro set his hand on Keith’s shoulder and that pleasant warmth that he was growing used to spread through him and he felt instantly relaxed. “I’ll be there, try and stop me.” And with that Keith walked calmly out of the break room. If Lance wanted to act like an annoying hot head Keith would let him, he wouldn't stoop to that level when Shiro was standing there.

Shiro caught up with him a few minutes later. “Why do you let him get to you like that?” He asked falling into an easy familiar step next to Keith.

“I don't mean to, there is just something about him that makes me crazy. He’s so-,” Keith stopped to try and think of the right word.

“Annoying? Abrasive? Cocky in a kind of endearing way?” As soon as the words reached Keith’s brain his whole body went cold. _Of course he would like Lance, the nice ones are always attracted to assholes._

“Yeah, something like that.” Keith patted his pockets. “Crap, I forgot my badge, I’ll catch up with you in a few.”

“I can go with you,” Shiro offered.

“No, it will only take a minute.” Keith turned back towards the break room. He didn't really understand why but he suddenly had the deep desire to punch Lance so he spent the rest of the day avoiding everyone. He was doing final checks of the locks for the night when he was in the feeding tunnel and a fence shook with the weight of a lion rubbing against it.

Expecting to see Ki begging for more scraps Keith was surprised to find Aka rubbing his face against the bars. Slowly and carefully, the way that Shiro had shown him that first day, he offered his hand to the lion. Aka laid down in front of the bars and Keith reached through to pet him. He felt different from Kuro, his mane was a little more smooth and although he could still take off with Keith’s hand should he choose to, he seemed more at ease than Kuro had when he pet him.

“Thanks buddy, I had a rough day.” Eventually the lion rolled away and headed back to whatever part of the enclosure he called home and Keith did the same.

The rest of the week was rough, he did his best to avoid everyone, and it worked for the most part. They all took lunch together and Keith made a point to sit on the other side of the cafeteria with his back to them. But the night before the party Pidge sat down across from him. “Are you stupid?” Gold eyes judged him from behind their lenses.

“Excuse me?” Keith snapped ready to fight if he had to.

“Do you not know how he sees you?” Pidge’s tone was genuinely sad, as if Keith was something to pity.

Keith was hoping he was talking about Shiro. More than he cared to admit he had hoped Shiro would reach out to him and see if he was okay. But he hadn't and Keith had just resigned himself to suffer. “I don't care how anyone sees me.”

Pidge scoffed. “Well that is a lie if I have ever heard one. Okay buddy, if you want to pout over whatever you think happened, that’s fine with me. I was going to try and help but clearly you’ve got it all figured out.” Keith watched the small scientist walk over and sit in what used to be his lunch seat. With his appetite gone he tossed the rest of his lunch and headed back before everyone else.

Not one to go back on his word, he got Lance’s address from Hunk but standing on the step outside the front door he suddenly knew this was a bad idea. The music that blasted from inside was cheap top 40 hits and Keith felt his skin crawl at the idea of being surrounded by so many people. _Maybe if I drink enough it won't suck so bad._ He went to knock but the door swung open and Lance greeted him at the door. “Look who decided to grace us with his presence. And here I had started to think you got yourself eaten by a lion.”

“Only you would be stupid enough to get eaten, Lance.” Keith rolled his eyes, Lance was clearly already tipsy. He figured the lamp post had the alcohol tolerance of a child.

Lance pretended to be wounded by Keith’s words. “If you drink, are you less of an asshole?”

“Let’s find out.”

Lance pressed a glass of whatever he had been drinking into Keith’s hand. “Let’s.” And with that he finally let Keith into the house.

The house itself was modest but with the amount of people in it, it was hard to tell. Keith quickly learned that Lance was terrible at beer pong and was taking sick satisfaction in watching him get unbelievably drunk when he finally caught a glimpse of Shiro.

He was standing in the kitchen, Pidge sitting on the counter next to him chatting away. Keith had thought about him out of his uniform a million times but he never thought it would be this good. Dark grey jeans and a black v neck that showed off his arms perfectly, Keith was so distracted that Lance managed to get a sloppy shot in. They briefly made eye contact and Keith felt his cheeks grow warm, from the booze or Shiro he would never really be sure. Finishing that game of beer pong was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do in his life.

Shiro was at his side before he could celebrate his victory. “Can we talk for a second?” There was no warmth in his words, no warm steadying hand, just a blank face that made Keith’s chest hurt.

He managed to nod and followed those broad shoulders out onto the patio. It was darker outside and he could barely make out Shiro’s features in the moonlight. “I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry.” The words were spoken in the same soft tone he had heard Shiro use on the lions a hundred times before. He briefly wondered if Shiro viewed him the same way as the lions, like something wild that could attack at any moment. Keith tried to brush it off and started to say it was nothing, but Shiro fixed him with a look that might have scared him if he hadn't been five beers in. He made a mental note to kick Hunk’s ass for that later.

“Please don't brush this off. I know it may seem stupid, we haven't known each other that long but, I care about you.” Shiro’s voice was so quiet Keith had to strain to hear the words. “I want to spend time with you, I want to get to know you better. So I'm sorry, for whatever I did.”

Keith sighed, all the tension he had put upon himself over the past week seemed to melt away. And so did the majority of his rational thought because he stood on his toes and pressed a sloppy kiss to Shiro’s mouth. The last thing he’d expected were the strong arms that wrapped around his waist, warmth enveloped him and he felt so at peace. “If you squeeze me any harder I might throw up.” Keith pulled away to warn him.

Shiro loosened his grip but it didn't last long, there were big rough hands in his too long hair and he could barely breathe. It wasn't the best kiss he’d ever given but alcohol would do that to you. But the feel of Shiro’s stubble under his hands and the taste of spearmint gum and honey whiskey were more than enough to make up for his mediocre performance. “Promise me you aren't upset with me?” Shiro whispered, his forehead pressed against Keith’s.

“I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself.” Keith was about to kiss him again when the patio door opened and Pidge was there, smirking.

“Pay up boys, you each owe me twenty dollars.”  
Lance looked a little put out as he tried to fish his wallet out of his pocket, his inebriated motor skills failing him. Hunk happily placed his money in Pidge’s small hand.

“They are just so cute together.” He smiled and dragged Lance back into the house, Keith could have sworn Lance looked upset but he was too distracted by Shiro pressing his face into the crook of his neck to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more of this I'm sure. I'm a sucker for OT3s.
> 
> As always thanks for Sarah (sariahhime.tumblr.com) for editing this.
> 
> Should you ever need me, I'm: discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com


End file.
